Four sword tribute
by 8annie81
Summary: Malon, Zelda, Ruto, and Saria plot to have a Link of their own, but what if it's not what they bargined for?
1. Four sword

**I was inspired by a fanflash whose owner I don't know. If this describes your art please don't think I'm trying to steal it. I found it inspiring. And onto the story.**

Princess Zelda led Link by the hand.

He flushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Where are we going again?"

"You'll see..." The princess said in a slightly sing songy voice.

Around the corner masked in darkness three melevolent beings scemed.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" One of them urged. "He'll hear you!"  
Another giggled. "He's falling for it!"

Link and Zelda stopped before a sword encased in a rock. A sky light above cast godly light on it.

"This is the four sword."

Link looked puzzled. "But I only see one sword."

"No, that's its name."

"Oh." Link scratched his neck again. He didn't understand what the princess was getting at. "But isen't the master sword good enough?"

"You don't need to use it... you just need to touch it in order to activate its magic."

Link stepped up on the rock. "Well...if you insist." Link grasped the handel of the sword. He gasped as intense light flashed around him. He released the sword changing color with each strobe of light stuttering. "Mul-ti-ply!"

The light stopped and there were four of him. An original green clothed one looking at the hand that had grasped the sword in a confused way. He quickly realized he was standing next to himself. Two of himself. Three.

"Woah!" The green Link muttered.

"Okay...?" A Link in red said obserbing his clones in a skeptical matter.

A blue clothed Link looked at the final Link. One in purple with distaste as if thinking: "Purple, really?"

The purple Link addressed princess Zelda. "I don't get it! Why does there need to be four of me?"

The three beings stepped from around the corner.

"One for each of us!" Malon said

"The blue one is mine!" Ruto said balling her fists excitedly.

Saria giggled. She walked calmly over to the original colored Link. She linked arms with him.

Malon and Ruto lunged forward toward the Links. Ruto slammed into the blue Link and knocked him flat on his back. She wrapped her arms around his waist and curled up tightly snuggling him.

Malon threw her arms around the red Links neck and kissed him.

The purple Link looked at this scene wide eye'd from Zeldas side. He pointed at them his jaw dropped.

Zelda giggled.

Suddenly the green Link started laughing. The other Links and girls turned to him.

Rutos position on the blue Link barly allowing him to sit.

"What's so funny?" The red Link asked him skeptically.

"Look at blue's clothes!" He laughed. "It looks like a dress!"

Red looked him over and laughed too.

Blue protested. "You know it's a tunic and you're dressed the same as me."

Reds face flammed. "Why are we dressed like this anyway?"

"I for one." Purple said boldly. "Think we look grrr-ate!"

Green snickered. "That's why."

He and Red laughed.

"Let's change out of this junk." Red said to Green. He picked Blue off the floor leaving Ruto disgruntled. She glared at him and crossed her arms. He stuck his tounge out at her earning a harumph. The Links minus Purple left."

"This didn't work." Maron said disapointedly.


	2. Gloomy purple has all rubies

"There is so nothing wrong with how we dress." Purple muttered.

Malon and Ruto exchanged a look. "Those are some tight, tights."

"And they look amazing." Purple Link stressed.

Zelda's crown jewl glowed. "We need to find the others. I belive they may cause trouble."

The girls and the purple Link went off in search of the other three Links. Purple mummbled the whole way about how they dressed was fine.

* * *

"How are we going to get clothes without money?" Blue asked.

"Rubies duh!" Red retorted.

Each Link turned their pockets out.

"I have some potions." Blue said.

Red scoffed. "That's no good!"

"What do you have?" Blue asked uninterested.

"All I've got is weapons. What about you?" He asked the green Link.

"I have glass jars full of milk, water, fish, and faries."

Red growled. "Purple must have all the gems!"

"Soooooo?" Green Link asked.

"Well now we have to go get him you knumskull!"

"He's probably still at the temple with those girls." Blue said.

The three made their way to the temple and found it empty.


End file.
